vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
|-|Base= |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Tanooki= |-|Invincible= |-|Metal= |-|Cape= |-|Mega= |-|Cat= Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (in some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Time Travel, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (and several other powerups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, etc. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Capable of defeating people empowered by the Power Stars, which can create realms that contain at least a star and vast space around it., along with producing this level of power and being stated by Rosalina to be to comparable Lumas, who can transform into actual stars), likely Multi-Solar System level (Power Stars have also created realms large enough to contain multiple stars. Mario was capable of holding his own against Antasma, even after overpowering and being amped by Dreamy Luigi.) Speed: At least Sub Relativistic (Can perform actions while being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon) likely Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies and react with Launch Star. Dodged Bowser's meteor attacks, which can tag Starship Mario and flew the center of the universe in a short time.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Strength: Class XTJ, likely Multi Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level+, likely Multi Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced plumber and combatant expert) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques includes: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increase his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being it's appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that creates a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Note: The character's stats from the Paper Mario series are removed and separated for organization purposes. To see his statistics in the Paper Mario series, click [[Paper Mario|'here']]. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghosts Category:Size-Shifters Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Card Users Category:Animals Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Tier 4